discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabrikk-Danken War
The Cabrikk-Danken War '''was a war that took place in early 761 with the Cabrikk Empire and the Danken Empire over the expansion of Danken across the coast of Vindar, which would leave no room for expansion by Cabrikk. The coast of Vindar was secured by Danken in March, and Cabrikk declared surrender due to a major economic failure. Background Since its beginning thirteen years prior, Danken Empire had grown exponentially under, defying the odds and the expectation of other nations. This was a huge problem for the already struggling Cabrikk Empire. Their government was in heavy debt and they had no way to pay it off, thanks to the opposition in the recently formed council. The Danken Empire had expanded to take control of at least half of the Vindar coastline. This posed huge problems for Cabrik. An enemy so close was likely to cause nothing but trouble. In addition the Empire had been blocking trade in the region, further crippling the Cabrikk economy. Furthermore the Monarchy needed something to restore faith in its rule, and the answer was war. On January 25 the Cabrikk Council approved the King's motion and preparations were made. However the Council was impatient as even a few weeks of delay would mean a huge loss of profit. They motioned for an early attack, before the Empire was ready. The motion passed, and on the night of January 28, a group of roughly 500 Cabrikk soldiers arrived at the Dichundshire shoreline. Conflict '''Dawn of the Flying Knives On the morning of January 29, many people in the Dichundshire area woke up to an invasion by Cabrikk forces, in which over one hundred civilians and soldiers had been killed. The morning would be known as "Dawn of the Flying Knives", as many villagers had been killed by throwing knives while trying to flee. Danken soldiers had forced back the Cabrikk soldiers by the afternoon, though a small island named Encio around three kilometres off the coast had been taken under Cabrikk control. Danken retaliation Following the massacre, Danken forces had stationed around two thousand guards across the Vindar shoreline to stop any boats from passing through. Many Cabrikk soldiers had been caught and killed trying to enter, though on February 1, a group of roughly twenty Cabrikk overwhelmed the weak defence to the west of Dichundshire and managed to reach a small country town, taking half of it hostage. Danken soldiers stormed the town, though most of it had caught alight due to a flaming arrow being shot from the Cabrikk-controlled town hall. Danken forces spent the next week doubling its security of the Vindar coastline as well as attacking Encio which was still held by Cabrikk forces. Cabrikk had built wooden guard towers with archers acround the island, making it very difficult for Danken soldiers to get through, especially if they were flaming arrows, since all of the boats were made of wood. Battle for Encio The Battle for Encio was one of the most well-documented battles in the war. On the morning of February 22, a large Danken ship became shipwrecked on Encio, with sections of the ship catching being set on fire by Cabrikk forces. The Danken troops funnelled out of the back entrance to the ship, which led straight into the water. The soldiers charged across the beach, while Cabrikk held their ground. After hours of fighting, one of the guard towers was taken by a Danken General, as well as three other soldiers. Since there were so many wounded, a temporary three hour ceasefire was drawn, though, at some time in the night, one of the load-bearing planks of wood on the Danken-held guard tower was sabotaged, and the tower fell, killing all four men inside as well as injuring many others in the adjacent guard tower held by Cabrikk forces. The ceasefire ended twelve minutes early and the fighting lasted for days onward, with Cabrikk soldiers slowly losing control, as most food supply had been destroyed in the early fighting. Many Danken citizens who were in the Cabrikk-held towns in Encio attempted to escape by swimming to mainland Dichundshire, though most drowned before they could make it. On March 1, it was reported that there was trouble brewing in Cabrikk and that all soldiers were to return home. The last men left the next day and on March 3, an official end to the war was declared.Category:War Category:Cabrik Category:DankHouse Liberation Front